Sherlocked
by Esciam
Summary: Insight de Irene Adler sobre Sherlock y Moriarty. Spoilers del 2x01


**Para:****kyra_theurge** ¡Gracias a **aglaiacallia** y **sara_f_black** por el beteo! (Todo en LJ)

**Disclaimer: **Sherlock BBC no me pertenece, lo crearon Gatiss y Moffat basándose en Conan Doyle.

**Sherlocked**

Por el horario de su ocupación, Irene Adler despedía al último cliente minutos antes que terminara el amanecer, pero ella no podía ni quería dormir hasta unas tres horas después de eso.

Lo que era la mañana para la mayoría de mortales, para ella era su antesala al dormir. La noche existía para situaciones más emocionantes que esa, sin duda, e Irene era una mujer que exprimía de la vida todo el placer que podía ofrecerle. La antesala del dormir no era una excepción. Era otro placer, uno que podía ser mucho mejor si las situaciones a su alrededor lo hacían aún más gratificante. Por eso, Irene intentaba hacer esas horas _su_ momento.

Hacía cosas simples pero que, no por eso, como el dormir, se debían subestimar. La mayoría de las veces leía, hacía una actividad alrededor del baño y volvía a la cama solo a pensar o a leer de nuevo. Se dormía y al despertar sentía su cuerpo relajado, lo acariciaba con fruición o, a veces, recordaba sus sueños con interés... Hacía mucho que hasta ellos se doblegaban a su interés de recibir todo el placer posible.

El mismo interés por el cual seleccionaba bien lo que hacía en esas horas antes de dormir. Le encantaba la prensa londinense, por ejemplo. Leía sobre todo política y espectáculos, divirtiéndose mucho con que, la mayoría de las veces, iban de la mano. También le gustaba pasarse, a veces, por los sucesos. Le atraía el misterio ahí donde apareciera, porque era muy poco el momento que lo sentía antes de que tuviera las respuestas solo gracias a su instinto. Los periódicos solían presentar tanto o hasta menos de lo que escondían o no conocían. Tratar de dar con la verdadera historia detrás de lo escrito era un placer mental enorme.

Fue en esas lecturas que conoció a Sherlock Holmes, un nombre que parecía salir de refilón, como si no fuera importante, pero casi siempre en los casos que ha ella más le llamaban la atención.

**-o-**

El no saber si cometía o no un error al asociarse con Moriarty, era parte de la razón por la cual no quería perder la oportunidad de esa experiencia. El consultor criminal era brillante, no tenía duda de eso, pero intuía en él una debilidad de carácter que le era totalmente atrayente: No tenía límites, porque sus pasiones le dominaban y los rebasaba sin tener control de sí. Pendía de la cuerda floja, entre su mente maestra y sus emociones, y lograba que el cerebro trabajara para la pasión, de forma tal que no caía al vacío y obtenía lo que quería a la vez. Eso lo hacía tan impredecible como útil pero, sobre todo, hechizante.

Irene, que también le encantaba jugar en la cuerda floja, no tenía su la debilidad de carácter, (rebasaba los límites porque los controlaba a su antojo) pero tampoco su inteligencia. Jugaba en la cuerda porque ponía red abajo; Moriarty lograba salir airoso sin ésta. Irene nunca había conocido a alguien más inteligente que ella misma, y esa sensación la hizo sentirse intrigada y atraída.

Él le había explicado algo que ya empezaba a vislumbrar: la persona a la cual debía poner de rodillas, para lograr sacar ganancia de su información sin ser amenazada por ésta, era Mycroft Holmes. Lo que no esperaba fue saber que, por un comentario fugaz que hiciera y, más, el modo en que lo dijo; para Moriarty era mucho más intrigante, entretenido y amenazante el hermano menor de éste, el que tenía el nombre que cada poco veía en los periódicos y le había dado curiosidad a ella misma. Sherlock Holmes.

**-o-**

Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que conocer cómo diferenciar entre muchas colillas de tabaco, pudiera ser algo tan esclarecedor.

Irene tomó de su té sentada a una mesa de su habitación, vestida solo con un camisón y sintiendo como el frío picaba toda su piel. Le encantaba sentarse a esas horas de la mañana cerca de la ventana, para leer mientras sentía el frío abrazarla y hacerla erizar.

Movió con una suavidad calculada y experta el mouse de su computadora personal, y se devolvió para seguir con las pequeñas esquelas que Sherlock hacía sobre sus casos. Había googleado el nombre de la persona que tanto había logrado interesar a Moriarty y resaltar para ella. Dio no solo con los reportajes de casos sonados en que él aparecía citado, sino con su propia página y un blog de un tal Dr. Watson que, imaginaba, era alguno de sus clientes. Apenas entró a la dirección de Sherlock Holmes, su mente empezó a intentar darse una idea general y más allá de lo que él escondía y enseñaba con sus palabras. Era brillante y parco, con un sentido del humor práctico y negro. El misterio seguía ahí, esa página no le había dado mucho, aunque sus comentarios sí. Entendía por qué a Moriarty le interesaba. Era obvio que estaba obsesionado con resolver crímenes, y que la manera en que trabajaba su mente era única, original y daba fantásticos resultados. Esa era la mente de Sherlock pero, ¿y lo demás?

Estuvo totalmente sorprendida al darse cuenta que el blog del Dr. Watson le dio ese más que estaba buscando. ¿Quién era ese compañero de habitación en la vida de Sherlock? No era su amante, era más que eso. Los comentarios entre ellos, la familiaridad y la manera en que Dr. Watson hablaba de los casos y su abierta admiración (y exasperación) para con él…

Kate empezó a hacerle un suave masaje en los hombros, moviendo para ello su camisón de seda hacia abajo. Irene no la rechazó, pero tampoco alejó la vista de una entrada en que el Dr. Watson subió las fotos de ellos dos. Sherlock era más joven y atractivo de lo que había supuesto.

―El jacuzzi nos espera ―le susurró Kate en el cuello, antes de besarle el cuello y bajar las manos hacia su pecho. La diferencia entre el frío de la piel y el caliente en los labios y aliento de Kate le hizo tener un pequeño escalofrío, pero Irene se movió hacia adelante y la otra dejó de tocarla, entiendo el mensaje.

―Ve y espérame, aún no he terminado.

Ella miró hacia la computadora e Irene casi que sintió la mirada resentida que tenía. Pero siguió concentrada leyendo al Dr. Watson, como deseaba.

―Sexy ―dijo Kate al irse, irónica.

―No tienes ni idea ―se susurró Irene, antes de leer los comentarios, lo más jugoso de ese blog, sin duda.

**-o-**

Ser parte de la red criminal de Moriarty tenía muchos pros, pero también contras. Irene estaba muy interesada en hacer uso de los pros, aunque los contras la convencieron que se había acercado más al fuego de lo que había deseado.

Moriarty la tenía en buena estima, apreciaba sus habilidades, pero la veía como una más de sus subalternos. Ya le había pedido algunos favores, pequeños y sin importancia, pero que le hacían sentir a Irene una soga alrededor de ella. Odiaba eso, había construido su vida para nunca ser la amarrada, sino la que amarra. Claro, había hecho lo posible y con cierto margen de éxito, para igualar las posiciones entre los dos. Moriarty había cedido, pero siempre con una sonrisa y mirada que le decía a las claras quién era el que mandaba. No le gustaba, se había metido en una situación donde no tenía la palabra de seguridad para terminar todo.

Por eso cuando supo, en propias palabras de Moriarty, que él iba a terminar con Sherlock Holmes de una vez por todas, Irene Adler temió de sí misma. Había estado pensando en una manera de salirse del agarre de esa red criminal, y el saber que Moriarty era capaz de deshacerse de la persona que, bien que mal, más admiraba; la hizo saber más que nunca que no estaba segura, y decidirse por actuar. Además, sabía que el consultor criminal le había hablado levemente de sus planes con una finalidad. Estaba jugando con ella, poniéndola a prueba. Moriarty sabía que los dos estaban interesados, tal vez hasta encaprichados, con Sherlock; y que Irene no había hecho algo al respecto. Era como un niño con un juguete que no quería prestar, y que prefería destruirlo antes que compatirlo.

A Irene, realmente, poco le importaba la vida de Sherlock, sino lo que representaba en su relación con Moriarty. Era un juego de poder, uno que debía ganar a la vez que tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de su red. Eso, y el hecho de que no quería dejar ir la oportunidad de poder tener ella en sus manos a ese tan único "juguete", la decidió por unirse a la partida.

Ese día, aunque ya estaba vestida con su mejor lencería para los clientes, no había dejado sus habitaciones. Pensaba en su siguiente movimiento. Solo sabía que ni Sherlock ni el Dr. Watson sobrevivirían a esa noche, y que Moriarty ganaría así dos partidas. Finalmente, cuando se sintió segura con la red bajo el escenario, Irene acarició la foto de Sherlock, apretó la fusta como si fuera su amuleto, tomó su teléfono celular y se tiró a la cuerda floja… A Moriarty no le hizo mucha gracia, pero consintió en que su plan le era muy útil. Irene había logrado un bloqueo, y transportar el juego que había iniciado Moriarty a su ritmo y reglas.

Sonriendo, Irene se sintió ya lista y preparada para disfrutar la velada con su alteza. Ya luego, pensaría en cómo hacer que todas las fichas bailaran a su ritmo y deseo… Cuando se trataba de la vida o muerte, era cuando Irene mejor interpretaba.

**-o-**

A Irene poco le importaba que las personas del barrio la vieran demás por llevar puesto solo un abrigo. Caminaba con su contoneo y sensualidad como si la calle le perteneciera, mientras miraba su teléfono celular. Texteaba rápidamente a un par de personas que iba a necesitar para su huida, pero no dejaba de pensar en Sherlock Holmes. Le había impresionado mucho más de lo que había imaginado. La manera en que cayó bajo el encanto de su cuerpo pero, sobre todo, en que necesitaba caer en el de su pensamiento ("¡Piensa!" le había exigido), el cómo llegó a su casa y tuvo esa idea tan pícara de actuar como otra persona y causar un incendio… Hasta el subidón de adrenalina cuando su vida dependía de su intelecto y, después, verlo pelear con esa elegancia suya.

Levantó la mano para pedir un taxi, y al segundo lo tuvo. Después de subirse, y de decirle al taxista que fuera a un banco para sacar efectivo que usar con libertad, cambio su contraseña a "SHER"… Sherlocked. Estaba bien, se lo había ganado por ser tan útil e interesante.

Miró por la ventana a Londres, pensando en que era el fin de nuevo, y que debía reinventarse y sobrevivir como había hecho más veces de lo que alguien pudiera pensar. Lamentaba la pérdida de Kate, había sido una compañía incondicional, y se quedó con ella por más que le había sido franca sobre el peligro. Sin embargo, en ese momento no podía hacer nada por Kate, sino por sí misma. La partida apenas había iniciado…


End file.
